bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kairi Tasumi
Kairi Tasumi(田隅 浬, Tasumi Kairi) From the fanfiction/fan comic series Bleach: Fated Destinies. Almost always going by Kai or even Sumi. She's a free spirited girl who lives with the Kurosaki Family to try and live a normal life devoid of anything to do with Shinigami. Appearance Kai has long, sky blue hair with messy long bangs. Her eyes are a bold sapphire blue. She almost always wears a black and red pendant around her neck, but it is generally hidden by her clothing. Kai's casual clothing tends to be of darker colors much akin to those of her zanpakutō's colors. Kai wears thigh-high socks with her school uniform and usually wears the shirt untucked and without the neck tie. Kai's uniform as a Shinigami is completely customized. She wears black leggings with knee-high lime colored boots over top. Her zanpakutō is slung by her hips by a lime colored sash. She also wears fingerless black gloves and a black cloth wrapped around her chest in an x-like fashion, and tied behind her neck. When infiltrating the Soul Society to help save Rukia Kuchiki and Kitsune Shihōin, Kai wears a short, black, sleeveless kimono with red accents held by a lime green obi over her normal uniform. She also wears a lime scarf generally over her face in order to hide her identity. Personality Kai is generally free-spirited. Despite appearances Kai has a large appetite, almost always eating when at home. She tends to come off as a bit rude but she cares about her friends. When it comes to business of the Soul Society she always tries to stay out of it. She only discards the notion when her friends need her help. When Kai was young she had a very bubbly personality and she admired her mother. After her death and becoming the 10th squad captain, Kai's serious side showed a bit more than before, however her unique personality would still show through. After leaving the soul society Kai developed a small temper which flared up most when her height was made fun of. After the death of her brother Kai became a little more closed off and secretive about her past and if something was bothering her or making her sad she would do her best not to show it so as not to worry or bother her friends. When Kai does open up she trusts Ichigo Kurosaki the most. She finds her father annoying, her temper almost always flaring up around him. Kai generally takes battle seriously even if she doesn't seem to be. She is usually very methodical however when Kai get's emotional she tends to be reckless so much so it tends to get dangerous. Kai almost never utilizes her full strength generally only when the situation is most dire or she is in a reckless state. History Coming soon Synopsis Coming soon Powers & Abilities Coming soon Zanpakutō Kurozunda chi (黒ずんだ血, Dark Blood) Sealed it's a standard katana with red wrappings in a black sheath. The bronze tsuba, shaped as an intensely rounded rectangle with 2 rounded protrusions on each end, dressed with swirly patterned engravings. As long as Kai's reiatsu is stable, even in sealed form Kurozunda chi gives Kai enhanced regenerative abilities and a seemingly endless blood supply, since Kai often uses her own blood to take control of a certain source of water. *'Shikai': Upon the release command Twin dragons of hell, cry in your blood and breath your fire of darkness (地獄双龍は、あなたの血に泣くと闇のあなたの火を噴く,Jigoku sōda wa, anata no chi de naki to yami no go hiwofuku) Kai's katana changes to twin double edged blades with no guard one the blade is black and the ribbon on it's hilt is red and the other is the other way around black ribbon, red blade. These two blades can even combine, the two ribbons wrapping tightly around the opposite blade's hilt tightly making a double bladed staff like weapon. Shikai Special Abilities: Kurozunda chi has many special attacks based on black colored fire and red/bloody water, however Kai doesn't use them that often because of how destructive they can be. **'Junketsu Rasshu'(純血ラッシュ,Pure Blood Rush): a torrent of bloodied water that Kai can control and freeze at will generally released in an arc of the sword's swing. **'Kyōi Kyūryū' (脅威急流,blazing torrent) A wave of black fire released in an arc of the sword's swing. **'Ryūketsu-hi' (流血火, Bloodshed Fire) A combination of Junketsu Rasshu and Kyōi Kyūryū to form one attack. **'Ketsuatsu Chinkon' (血圧鎮魂, Blood Pressure Requiem) When Kai asserts reiatsu into her blade when it is in contact with the opponent's weapon or the opponent themselves, they are cut somewhere. The severity of the injury is dependent on how much energy Kai put's into her blade. **'Kakikomi Hantei' (火器判定, Burning Judgement) If Kai herself or her blade is touching the opponent or an object and applies her reiatsu to the transfer point between herself when this attack is called it sends a surge of black fire over the target and causes an explosion. However if there is nothing touching the transfer point when the attack is called it will backfire and Kai will be the subject of the attack. *'Bankai': Hamon Kurozunda chi (波紋黒ずんだ血, Ripple of Dark Blood): is divided into two forms: **'Sōryū' (双竜, Twin dragons): All of Kai's reiatsu is manifested as two dragons one made of bloodied water and the other of black fire. When the dragons attack they often crash into their target with considerable force similar to some of Kurozunda chi's attacks but much stronger. If the dragons are destroyed as long as the material is around or in the air they can be recreated. This form of is most strenuous on Kai, but it is the most powerful, because it utilizes every last bit of Kai's reiatsu. **'Tentō Seishin'(点灯精神, Illuminated spirit): Kai's reiatsu is more focused than the explosive power of the other form. This is concentrated into wings and the brimming energy flows strongly through Kai herself causing strain if used extensively. Kai's Bankai does however affect Kai negatively. Not having fully mastered it, it uses up nearly all of her reiatsu often causing her to fall unconscious after use and the boost in regenerative ability falters. However should Kai remain in or very near the area in which she used her Bankai she can regain a fraction of her reiatsu. Category:Character Category:Vizard Category:Ex-Shinigami Category:Fanon Character Category:Bleach:Fated Destinies